Our Hidden Flame
by Enchantment of Rose
Summary: Bella learns something new about Jacob's love through Leah's eyes. Set at the end of Eclipse. Oneshot. SONGFIC to "My Only Friend" By Ronnie Day BxJ


**Okay this is a oneshot/songfic set immediately after Bella BREAK JACOB'S HEART in the end of Eclipse. She's right about to leave the Black's house when she gets a surprise visitor. And if you know me, Breaking Dawn is Non-Existent! Nada! Stupid book!! I write my own rules! The song I used is "My Only Friend" by Ronnie Day and I use verses of it in dialogue for those of you who are like "what the heck is she doing?!" Enjoy and reviews are much appreciated of course. And I don't want any Leah hate!**

I ran down the stairs of the Black's house, steaming tears streaming down my face in silent floods. That might have been the hardest thing I have ever had to do to. To see his broken face and knowing he was so angry at me. And his eyes looked at me like they were looking their last, his broken heart searing my soul like a dagger through my chest. Why did loving Edward have to hurt so much and loving Jacob hurt even more? The pack waited anxiously in the living room, staring at me as I stomped out, cheeks heated red, slamming the door behind me.

I all but ran to my truck that waited for me outside on the dusty driveway. I was just about to yank on the rusty door handle of the cab when I heard someone behind me cry "Bella! Wait!"

I spun around to see it was Leah. I sighed loudly, my emotions running high, and I just couldn't deal with a pessimistic Leah. "What do you want, Leah?" I said irritated, almost sounding like Jacob as Leah trotted lightly up to the truck.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you something." She said frowning, hesitating a little biting her full lips. "I don't know how to put this in words, but I'll try. I just wanted you to know. After all this may be the last time I see you."

I rolled my eyes impatiently, aggravated at Leah for keeping me longer, but she was right. This probably would be the last time I would see her, and the least I owed her was closing ceremony between us. "Go on." I said trying to sound a little good-natured.

Leah's eyebrows were knitted together, her chocolate eyes staring at mine intently as she began, "There's this guy I know and he's not doing so well and I don't think he's mind if you called just to tell him you love him. I think that would help him."

"Leah, I don't want to hear this. Especially not from you." I said my voice beginning to tremble. I turned around to get into the cab, but Leah grabbed my shoulder, her grip tight and steadfast.

"Bella," she said, "Please. I really need you to hear what I have to say." Her voice was serious, so much more serious than the satirical Leah I had come to know. I stayed crossing my arms over my breasts waiting for her to continue. "He's been down for days and I don't I don't know what to do. He's been holding his pillow like it's you. His state's so depressing. His room smells like crying. He walks by your house every night around twelve and sits a block away, a safe distance while he dwells on mixed feelings. He thinks about dying. Sometimes he talks to himself when really he's talking to you; in his head you can hear him like this through the curtains and window. Every evening he bids you goodnight."

Leah paused her eyes in a distant place, her face calmer than dawn. Quickly she look up at me and said in a hushed tone. "But do you know what the saddest part is, Bella? Every night he waits outside your window, with a cracked guitar and a broken heart, but I don't think you hear him though. I don't think you heat him... And he's been going where the wind blows, taking shelter by your house, but you're not coming out. You're not coming out." Leah quieted, her eyes searching mine as I tried to choke down tears.

"Leah..." I cried shakily, "I love Jacob. But I also love Edward. And he loves me."

"Well then maybe you don't understand love than. The only reason you love Edward more is because you met him first. But he left you! I've seen you after he left, through Jacob's memories. That is not love!" Leah shook her head as if she disapproved of me as I winced. "How could can you measure how much a person loves you? You can't but I can. I should know what love is. I know their thoughts, their feelings. And I know he loves more than breathing, more than being happy. I know he loves you and it's tearing him apart. I want you to experience the love I could never have. He loves you more than Sam loves Emily." I saw a silent tear escaping down Leah's tan skin, "He loves you more than imprinting could ever make him love another."

My body went numb, my heart stopping in between beats. First the tears came down in trickles and then the dam broke. Leah was quick to grab me in an embrace, stroking my hair with a motherly touch as sobs tore raggedly from my throat. It was true. All of what Leah said was true and I didn't try to deny it. Edward did leave me. And Jacob did not. Slowly I felt anger swell up within me. Leah was right. That is _not_ love no matter what Edward tried to feed to me. I had been so selfish, wanting to become immortal, I really thought of the things I would be leaving behind. The person I would be leaving behind.

I pushed Leah gently away, my hands resting on her arms. "If Edward could live without me once, he can do it again." I saw a smile crack on Leah's face, her teeth gleaming in the sunset.

"Go to him." she urged, but I was already gone. I felt like a bird released from its cage as I flew towards the house. I knew that this time when I jumped off the cliff that Jacob would be waiting there at the bottom. I ripped open the door to the house, as the stunned faces of the pack stared wide-eyed at me, but I didn't care.

I raced up the stairs, each step feeling like an hour more before I got to Jacob's door. Panting gently, I turned the doorknob, hearing a click as it opened. Jacob had his head turned looking out the window as his automatic response came out, "Go away." He moaned. From the door way I could see fresh glistening trails tears had left behind, drying in the sun.

"Jacob, it's me." I whispered softly. Immediately he turned his head his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Bella, what are still you doing here?" he asked as I saw a hint of a smile he was trying to suppress. I started to notice something in his voice, something I had never noticed before.

"I just--" I said awkwardly coming to his bedside as I hesitated. He pushed himself up wincing a little as I continued, "I just needed to hear your voice one more time." I took his hand into mine.

"Bella..." Jacob said, stunned and confused, not knowing whether to be flattered or to prepare to be hurt again, "I--" But before he could finish another word, I grabbed a handful of his dark hair, pulling his lips to mine, igniting our fire. I could feel his lips confused and hesitant, but he eventual gave him, slipping his arm around my back. The kiss was gentle and warm, but not at all blistering like our other kisses. This was the kiss that sealed it.

I broke away first, our faces close, "Jacob," I whispered breathily, "_My Jacob_, I am so sorry. I am sorry I have been so selfish. I am sorry for the way I've hurt you. You never left me, Jacob, and I won't ever leave you." Tears started to swell in both our eyes, but Jacob pulled away from my arms.

"Are you saying your done with him?"

I nodded biting my lip. "That is, if you'll have me."

A smile broke on Jacob's lips, a genuine Jacob smile, and my breath was taken away. He pulled me closer to him, our lips reuniting once again, consuming our love for a flame that would last forever dancing to the rhythmic beat of out hearts.

**Sigh... I love happy endings. I hope you all loved it, I KNOW I DID! And I don't even care if everyone's totally out of character. I just love me some fluff. DISCLAIMER: All lyrics go to Ronnie Day!**


End file.
